Dragon Ball EX
by OmegaJosh
Summary: During the summer Bra, Pan, and Marron go looking for the Dragon Balls and get some wishes. A simple plan, until Bra gets an idea.
1. Prolog 1

"So what are you going to wish for?"

The oldest of the three girls asked as they sat around in the Capsule Corp. house, the seven dragon balls sitting in a case in front of them. Marron, the one who asked, sat on a loveseat alone. She looked a lot like her mother, same body, same face shape, and same mouth. Though unlike her mother Marron had kindness in her blue eyes, she had a very tiny nose, and had her blond hair in low twin tails that she had held with silver bands just under her ears. She was wearing a tight white sweater and a pair of worn jeans.

"I mean. Shenron does give three wishes, two if we revive someone, but we shouldn't be doing that. So that's a wish for each of us." Marron explained. "So what are you two going to wish for?"

"Well…" Bra replied from where she sat with crossed legs on the couch. She gave a thinking look as she came up with an answer.

Bra was only sixteen, and shockingly enough the youngest girl in the room. She looked a lot like her mother at her age in almost every feature. There was not a sign of her father in the half Saiyan Princess until you get to a scar on her lower back where her Saiyan Tail had been. Unlike her mother at her age though she wore her hair down with a red band on the top of her head. She was wearing a pair of red frame glasses over her big blue eyes, a red t-shirt with her name across the chest in a white tag, and some cut up jeans.

"What are you going to wish for Marron?" Pan added where she sat on the floor, as if meditating.

Pan was seventeen, and only a quarter Saiyan, but looked like the youngest girl there. Though she looked a lot like her mother did at her age with the same short black boyish haircut, the only difference was she was almost flat in the chest area, and it was a sore subject for her. She always wore short shorts or bike shorts to draw attention to the feature she liked, her firm butt and lovely legs. Even now she was in some daisy duke jean shorts and a baggy big t-shirt. Her black eyes were shut as she kept meditating like Piccolo had taught her.

"Me? Oh fine, I guess I'll start…" Marron replied as she took a moment. They hadn't really talked about why they wanted the Dragon Balls; they just thought it would be a nice trip to look for the balls together. "I guess I'd just wish for money."

"Really? Just money?" Bra glanced at her friend questioningly. "You do know he can grant you almost anything right? And my Mom would give you money if you ask for it."

"I don't like asking others for money, I'd rather earn it myself…" Marron replied with a smug look and crossed arms. "And having a wish granted magically counts enough to me as me earning it so I want to wish for money."

"Well I guess you can argue that collecting the balls does count as earning the money…" Pan added in as she kept at her meditation, her foot stating to tap.

"Well I think I'll wish for a perfect boyfriend…" Bra stated with a dreamy sparkle in her eyes.

"Really?" Marron replied first, fighting the urge to laugh at it.

"Don't you already have one?" Pan questioned as she opened one eye to glare. "Grandpa Hercule's star pupil?"

"Ugh!" Bra replied with her tongue sticking out. "I mean we dated a wile ago, I dumped him, but he wasn't over me and refused to acknowledge that we weren't a couple cause he didn't say it was over."

"And he seems like a jerk anyway… that must suck." Pan replied, she couldn't relate. Every boyfriend Pan ever had got intimidated by how strong she was and dumped her.

"It really does…" Bra added with a deep sigh before perking up. "But it's online official now, he's dating someone else, and I can finally date someone else as well."

"So you're not going to waste time then, you're going to jump right to dating your perfect boyfriend?" Marron questioned.

"Kind of have to… even though he's dating another girl all the guys at school still think I'm 'his' in some way." Bra explained with a grumble. "I need to wish for a guy in order to get one because of that asshole." Bra added with an angry wave of her arms.

"Well here's hoping that works." Marron smiled and chuckled. "So what will you wish for Pan?"

Pan opened her eyes at the question and cocked her head to the side. She hadn't really thought about it, she was just here to get away from her latest break-up, so she wasn't expecting a wish.

"I wouldn't mind someone to train with…" Pan explained with a shrug. "Someone I could just blow off steam with and go all out so I can become stronger."

"That sounds a lot like something Mr. Goku would wish for… or Daddy…" Bra stated. Of the three of them, she was the only one that didn't train almost daily. "Shenron might just give you a robot though…"

"What, why?" Pan questioned, uncrossing her legs and looking over.

"Well you're part Saiyan, so you don't have limits…" Marron explained. "If a human like me trained like crazy, someday you'd surpass them. So you'd be better off wishing for a training robot… or another Saiyan."

"Yeah right." Pan giggled at the idea of wishing for a Saiyan. "I'll just ask for a perfect training partner for me and see who Shenron gives me."

Neither Pan nor Marron noticed, as Bra got lost in thought. Could she wish for a Saiyan boy? Her father had always told her that she should be dating a Saiyan, but the only other one she knew that she wasn't related to was Goten or Pan. If she wished for one, would she even get one? Would Shenron just make one, or bring one there? Would she just waste her wish? It didn't matter if she did, she could always just try again after a year. Her curiosity had sparked an idea in her head, and it was quickly becoming her master plan.

"So, I'm wishing for a perfect boyfriend, Marron wants a lot of money, and Pan wants a perfect training partner?" Bra summed up their wishes.

"Sounds about right." Marron confirmed with a yawn. "Well, seeing as that's settled, lets get some sleep and make our wishes bright and early tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan…" Bra replied, her head flooded with ideas of her wish


	2. Prolog 2

The morning came slowly for Bra. Pan and Marron slept like babies, but Bra stayed up thinking of a way to wish for a Saiyan Boyfriend. So as Shenron shot into the sky and formed, she was still sleepy and groggy.

"State your first wish." Shenron's voice boomed in the sky as he looked down at the three girls.

Pan nudged Bra forward. She stumbled forward, half asleep still. "Bra, make your wish." Pan nominated Bra to go first.

"Yeah let's see this perfect boyfriend of yours already." Marron added with a chuckle at what Bra had told them she was going to wish for.

"Oh fine…Shenron…." Bra stepped forward and took a deep breath. "I wish for… a Saiyan male that would make a perfect boyfriend for me…" She said it with a pause then a yawn, hoping to play the "I'm half asleep" card if either girl asked.

"Bra! You just said Saiyan in there…" Marron whispered a stern tone.

"I did?" Bra replied with a fake confused look. "Sorry… It just sort of slipped out…"

"Well don't think you're getting my wish when that one doesn't work." Marron huffed. "Unless you pay me with the money I was going to wish for."

"Well… Aren't you lucky." Shenron finally spoke up after a moment of silence. He didn't explain, his red eyes just glowed for a moment and a ball of light appeared. "You're wish has been granted."

"R-Really?" Bra was just as shocked as the other girls as the ball of light slowly faded, revealing a teenage male body with a tail.

When the light around him vanished it left a tall male Saiyan standing there. He was roughly six feet tall with a regular build similar to Gohan's in shape and skin tone. His eyes were closed though, and his square jaw was pressing against his collarbone as his face was pointing down, giving a good view of his short curly chestnut brown hair. Under closer examination he was in a pretty beaten up state, he had a pair of glasses barely hanging on his face that had splashes of blood on them, the front of his grey shirt was torn apart and there were some cuts all over his black loose pants, and his monkey like tail though covered in curly fir similar to his hair was slowly swishing with a jerk as if flinching in pain.

"Wh-What the heck Shenron? Is he even alive?" Bra shrieked at the dragon, waving a finger at the guy before he fell backwards with a thud. A grim look formed on her face when the boy flopped on his back. He did look pretty cute to her though.

"Yes, he is alive." Shenron answered. "Now state your second wish."

"Your turn Pan." Marron stated with a motion for her to go. "Mines just money, so it can go last."

"Well ok… Shenron!" Pan stepped forward and raised a hand. "I wish for a perfect training partner for me."

Again Shenron paused. He didn't have much for expressions, so they just assumed he was thinking, or looking into the wish.

"Well that works out then…" Shenron replied as his eyes glowed again and another ball of light with someone inside showed up. "Your wish has been granted…"

The light faded to reveal a boy the same age as the other boy taking a knee. He looked roughly five foot five with tan skin and scars all over his exposed arms and one on his forehead almost covered with his shaggy black spiky hair. One of his crimson eyes that almost looked black was shut with pain. Behind him was the most shocking for Pan as a monkey like tail swished lightly. He was wearing some black body armor like Vegeta's but with some pants that looked like jeans.

"A Saiyan?" Pan questioned when she saw the tail.

"State your last wish…" Shenron boomed, ignoring Pan's question. His time was running short.

"I wish for five million Zeni then!" Marron replied with a shrug.

"Granted!" Shenron boomed a quick reply with a flash of his eyes. A few stacks of money fell in in front of Marron. Shenron then started his outro, but Marron stopped him with a raised hand.

"One second!" She commanded as she scooped up one bundle of cash and took out a bill from the center and examined it. "Well they're real…" She said then silently counted them faster then anyone had ever seen anyone count money. "Ok… It's all here, you can go now Shenron."

"Uh… Farewell then…" Shenron gave a confused goodbye and vanished. The seven balls then shot up into the sky and scattered across the sky.

"Did you really just make Shenron wait for you to examine and count your money?" Bra glanced at her friend and almost laughed.

"Sure did!" Marron replied with hands on her hips. "Just because he's a Magic wish granting dragon, that doesn't mean he's immune to 'monkey pawing' my wish and giving me counterfeit money. I have to launder this money when we get back in case it's stolen too…" Marron explained then glanced over and pointed. "Speaking of 'money paws'…"

As soon as she said that the boy Pan had wished for started moving. He wobbled as he stood up, his angry eyes looking around where he stood. The girls stood on guard, not moving out of fear of what he might do. His eyes went to the boy Bra had wished for and he scoffed at the boy.

"Pathetic…" He spoke in a punkish tone before shooting up into the air and flying off. It took a moment before the girls put their guards down.

"Ok, was it just me or did he kind of remind you of my Dad?" Bra questioned as she crossed her arms, making her way over to the boy she wished for.

"Monkey Paw…" Marron sang again almost condescending as she collected her cash. Neither of them noticed Pan slowly fuming over it. "But yes, that was a very 'Mr. Vegeta' ish display he did."

"Really hope this guy isn't like that…" Bra added as she took to her knees to check the guy she wished for. "I mean I love Daddy, but sometimes I wonder how Mom deals with him…"

"I imagine her 'dealing' with him is how she made two kids by him…" Marron replied quietly enough that it seemed like she was at least trying to keep Bra from hearing her, but loud enough to make Bra look at her and stick her tongue out at her with a grossed out look.

"Arg!" Pan screamed. "That jerk is supposed to be my training partner!" She snapped, gritting her teeth as she released her Ki bigger then it's ever been and chased after the boy. "I wished for you, you Jerk, You don't get to leave me like every guy I date!" She screamed bas she left.

"Well that was a long time coming…" Bra said as she removed the boys glasses and started cleaning them with a piece of cloth from her pockets. This didn't phase Bra, but Marron was slightly shocked. "She'll be fine, she does this every time a guy breaks up with her. She just blows off steam beating something up, then she's good."

"Really? I've never seen this before…" Marron added as she made her way over to where Bra was.

"Yeah, that's because we typically get Trunks or Goten, or both to piss her off enough that she snaps and blows off steam on them" Bra explained as she finished cleaning the boys glasses and placed them near him. "Gotenks is typically the last resort to make her snap."

"Well they are super annoying fused together…" Marron stated as she took a seat with her money. "Wait! Is that why every now and then I see Goten or Trunks beaten up?"

"That or training…" Bra added as she started searching the guys clothes.

"What are you doing?" Marron questioned as she watched her.

"Looking for identification, anything that will tell me his name… or where he came from." Bra explained.

"Josh…" A raspy deep voice replied, making the two girls jump. They hadn't notice the eyes of the boy laying in front of them slowly opening, now his hazel kind eyes were looking up in the direction of Bra. "My name is Josh…"


	3. Chapter 1

His name was Josh. That's what the Saiyan boy told Bra and Marron his name was. Something about it just seemed too simple to the two girls. Kakarot, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Broly, and Tarble were the only Saiyan names they knew. The name Josh just didn't seem to fit.

Marron glanced at Bra and gave her a motion that said, "Well, say something." As he sat up where he was, his hazel eyes blinking a few times as he looked around.

"Um…" Bra started to speak when he spoke.

"So this is the afterlife then… it's pretty nice." He said as he checked his wounds for a moment.

"Um…" Bra stumbled with her words, offering him his glasses back. She hadn't really thought about what she'd say to the person she wished out of nowhere. Even if they were human it would be hard to explain how and why they appeared somewhere else in a blink of an eye.

"Why do you think this is the afterlife?" Marron asked as she stashed her cash into her backpack.

"I had a big energy blast coming at me… and this isn't where I was…" He explained as he took his glasses and put them back on. "Not to mention Saiyan girls don't tend to as pretty as her… even if she's only part." He added with a point at Bra. "So she must be an Angel or something."

"An angel…" Marron snickered under her breath as she stood up. "I'd say that 'or something' is more fitting for her." Marron added keeping her voice low.

"Well I may be beautiful, but I'm not an angel." Bra smugly replied with a blush on her cheeks that she couldn't help.

"Oh, so this is the other place then? And here I thought I was pretty good." Josh replied, getting a shocked look from Bra. "Oddly nice here, must be some strange eternal torture that I'll never figure out."

"What? No!" Bra replied, shaking her head and waving her hands at him. "I'm not an angel or a demon! You're not dead! Um… I'm Bra, this is Marron, and I kind of wished you here."

"Maybe you should prove to him he's not dead." Marron tried to help. "Though there's not much you can do to prove it… Causing him pain will make him think he's in the bad place, and anything else will make him think he's in the good place."

"Oh, alright!" Bra quickly perked up, pulling out the dragon ball Radar from her pocket. "Look! My mom made this, it finds Dragon Balls, and we… I used them to wish you here… Cause I wanted to find more Saiyans my age?"

"Huh, guess that reason could work." Marron spoke to herself. "Though personally I doubt you wishing for a Saiyan boy was ever a mistake."

"Dragon Balls? I thought Dragon Balls couldn't help us leave that Planet." Josh spoke, taking a thinking pose. "Though those were the one on the planet… Hmmm… Maybe ones from other planets can do it, or maybe that lightshow he did did something? Would explain why I don't feel dead…" He stayed in the position, tapping his chin. "But a being from the afterlife would know about them… I want to believe her though… it is a nice thought… and she is really pretty… there must be a way to tell if this is real or not."

Bra kept watching him, listening to him reason with himself. She did find it kind of cute how he was talking to himself like she couldn't hear him. Suddenly his tail flicked and he winced with pain.

"Oh! That's it!" He perked up, getting an idea. He quickly reached behind himself, grabbed his tail and cut it off with a small Ki blast. Then he tossed it away from himself and shot it with a big Ki blast so there was nothing left.

"Wow, hardcore…" Marron sarcastically spoke up. "But how does that prove anything?"

"It's simple, if I'm just a soul, then my body will always be the same. So if my broken tail isn't back there anymore…" He explained waving his hand behind him where his tail was and feeling nothing. "Wow… I really am alive… and on another planet…"

"True I guess." Marron shrugged. "If you were allowed to keep your body, you'd have a halo. Even bad guys get them."

"Not to mention my tail really hurt…" He added with a sheepish smile. "Malice really did a number on it…" he said softer with a sigh.

"S-So, you're ok with me wishing here then?" Bra asked, giving the puppy dog eyes she often used on her father when she did something wrong.

"Um well…" His cheeks went a bright red and his hazel eyes tried not to meet hers. "I mean I always wanted to leave that planet someday, and I didn't get killed because you wished me here, so I'm OK with it, yeah."

"Oh, so Bra saved your life then?" Marron got a wicked smile. "So you've got yourself a life debt to her. That means you'll have to stay by her side until you pay her back. Taking care of her, and protecting her, sounds pretty romantic."

"What are you saying Marron?" Bra's cheeks grew a deep shade of scarlet; the same shade of scarlet Josh's cheeks had reached.

"Just helping things along… Stacking the deck in a way…" Marron innocently hummed as she put her arms behind her back, having her bag dangle behind her.

Bra opened her mouth to reply, but had to quickly shut it. Her attention was drawn in the direction Pan had gone after the boy she wished for. There was a strange energy in the direction along with Pan's energy. It wasn't stranger then Pan, just strange.

"If this was the afterlife, that would make this the bad place." Josh groaned. "Please tell me you didn't wish for him too…" He gave a look to Bra.

"No. I only wished for you." Bra answered.

"Our friend Pan wished for whoever that is." Marron added quickly after Bra.

"His name is Brock…" Josh added with a sigh. "And he's going to loose against your friend, but by his own doing."


End file.
